Books, Falls and a Not So First Meeting
by thebestIcan
Summary: Sciezska takes a bit of a tumble, and meets the strangest of men... Rated K, chapter 8 posted. Edward and Alter-Sciezska drabbles.
1. Chapter 1: A Bump and a Bruise

Hello there, everyone! It's me, Julie. Okay, this one sort of just burst into my head. It's sort of an odd pair, Ed and Sciezska. No, not romantically, although that would be a rather interesting couple... -Ponders and plots- Anyways, this is the result of standing in a used bookstore while listening to "Rewrite" as a plotbunny is released.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Fullmetal-ish. Yet...

* * *

Books, Falls and a Not-So-First Meeting

Books. Books were a very splendid thing! The smell of ink when opening a box of them fresh from the printers. The feeling of the paper between your fingers as you flip the page. Reading a new book was like making a new friend. And reading a classic was like the pleasant surprise of bumping into an old one!

It was no wonder Sciezska loved books.

Said girl slipped through the aisles in Munich's dusty, dirty, nearly dead library, running her fingertips along the spines of the books, sighing as she looked down at the checklist of titles to be processed. Pushing her glasses back up her nose, she climbed the nearby wooden ladder, slipping her arm around the rung and picking out a book. She checked it off with the pencil she had tucked behind her ear and reached up to grab another book. A flash of movement caught her attention and she stopped, leaning forward to peer between the gap she had just made to the other side of the shelf.

A boy, no, young man. Sciezska leaned her hand on the shelf, standing on tiptoe to get a better look at him. He had long gold hair tucked up into a ponytail, his fringe long and covering his face. She was sure his complexion was slightly tanned from a small bit of neck exposed, and he wore a long brown trench coat. He sat on the top of a ladder, one leg crossed over the other, his gloved hands holding his book in front of him. He looked about eighteen or nineteen, about her age.

Sciezska grew furthermore curious, as she had never seen the likes of him before, and strained to see his face. She leaned forward still and placed her hand on the top of a book. Before she could brace herself, the book slipped from underneath her hand, toppling to the ground rather loudly as well as about ten others. Sciezska lost her footing and followed suit.

"Oh!"

Sciezska gave a small cry, the librarian within her stifling the noise to ensure that if the sound of the books and her body hitting the floor hadn't disturbed the readers, her shout of shock wouldn't. Cursing herself under her breath, she lifted herself off the floor and wincing as she straightened her glasses, looked over her slightly scraped hands. All in all, not too bad for a ten foot fall head first. Sighing, she tucked her chin length brown hair behind her ears, reaching out and grabbing the books from the floor.

As she made to reach for a rather expensive copy of Tolstoy, which she was sure she would be fired for if it were damaged, a set of simple black boots stepped into her line of view and she stopped. Her mouth hanging open slightly, she let her emerald eyes scan up brown trousers, then a vest and worker's shirt until they settled on a rather handsome face. The face of the young man she had been trying to glimpse when she had gotten into this little mess. Hmm, he was shorter up close.

"Sciezska…"

Sciezska blinked once, twice, then tilted her head. The man had a look of confusion, and sad longing about him that made him seem distant. She scanned his features, the amber eyes, his stature, his German features that seemed foreign somehow. How did he know her name? She certainly didn't know him!

Sciezska looked down at her jade cotton dress to see if she was wearing a name tag when she realised the hem had slipped very immodestly up her leg, revealing a fair bit of thigh. Blushing furiously, she tugged the cloth down and stood, hugging the books she held to her chest and staring down at the floor. In a voice timid as a mouse's, she peaked back up at him as she spoke.

"Do I know you?"

The man stared at her still, until she was sure her face was inscribed into his memory forever. Goodness, didn't he know that was rude? Sciezska bit her lip at the thought, blushing further at the thought of making a fool of herself in front a complete stranger. A rather cute stranger, and smart judging by the physics book in his left hand. The man raised his right hand to her, holding it out for her to shake.

"No, you wouldn't know me. I'm Ed, Edward Elric."

Sciezska took his hand with her own and squeezed slightly. She didn't feel warm flesh, but rather cold metal beneath that glove and she looked back into his blazing amber eyes as she shook it, speaking softly.

"Sciezska Lommen."

The man (Edward was it?) seemed to snap out of his trance at her name and smiled, then looked down at the floor. Bending down, he scooped up the last few books and straightened, handing them to her. She smiled and nodded to him as he stacked them onto the pile she held.

"Thank you."

"Not at all. Be careful, now."

At this Edward smiled and sidestepped her, reopening his book and disappearing between the rows upon rows of shelves. Sciezska watched him until he was gone, shaking her head as she turned back to the pile of books in her arms.

"What a curious man…"

* * *

Okay, as I said before, I have no idea where this came from. I kinda just had it hit me and I wrote it down, decided it was half decent and posted. I'm contemplating on writing a second chapter, but I'll wait until I get some feed back. If you liked it, review. If you think it was utter crap... Go ahead and review as well! -Laughs nervously and slinks out- 


	2. Chapter 2: On the Subject of Tolstoy

I'm back! I was actually pretty surprised by the requests for a second chapter, let alone the reviews at all! So I've decided 'why not post another chapter?' So here it is, more to come if you ask nicely!

* * *

Books, Fall and a Not-So-First Meeting

Chapter 2: On the Subject of Tolstoy

Edward sighs as he climbs the steps to the library in the center of Munich, its drab sepia toned streets pointing towards this one building like temple of sorts and Edward smiles, amused by the thought. It had been a long while since he had smiled so truly and he struggles to remember when that had been. Ah yes, the day Al slipped through the gate with him. A year and a half ago.

Edward knows it is selfish of him, but he still wants to see the grassy fields of Risembool, the dirty streets of Central, he'd even be willing to take orders from the Colonel- no, Private Mustang. Hmm, maybe he didn't have to take orders, but a good shouting at would do just fine. The thought of wanting these things so much that it hurt his heart caused his stomach to twist with guilt. After all, shouldn't Edward be perfectly happen with his brother? Isn't that what he said all along and what Heidrich had died to give him? Edward crosses his arms, reaching the top of the steps and entering the library.

That is what he is doing here. A week after the chance meeting with a brunette with glasses, Edward longs even more for his homeland that wasn't even on a map and so he finds himself walking towards the section of books where he met her. He knows that seeing a familiar face, even if that person doesn't recognise him, will comfort him if only for a while. That's how he'd met Heidrich after all.

The stacks of books loom above him and he scans the titles, mind slipping back to Scieszka. He ponders at her last name, Lommen. He realises with a blush that he didn't know Scieszka's last name, too busy to ask and her never offering it. Stopping at a particular shelf in the 'Foreign' section, Edward's lip curls in a grin. There, perched on the shelf, was the copy of Tolstoy that Scieszka had dropped when he met her the other day.

His mind flashed back to see her gathering the books, her glasses crooked and her cotton dress slipping up her leg. He remembered the shy way she had spoken to him and the way her eyes examined his face as though reading a book. He was sure she would remember him. After all, Scieszka remembered everything in a book. Grinning wickedly, he snatched the copy off the shelf and set off in the direction of the check-out desk.

There she was, sitting behind the rough looking desk with a book before her and her chin in her hands. Her eyes scanned the page, back and forth as every detail was absorbed and committed to memory. Edward even leaned his elbows on the edge of the desk, grinning down at her without so much as a blink from her, and he wondered if there was a chance of bringing her back to reality.

At the clearing of his throat, Scieszka finally sat up proper, pushing her book to the side and picking up the log book in which the information about library members was taken, speaking a moment before looking up.

"Foreign and rare prints must be returned within a week rather than two, so if you could fill in- Edward!"

Edward chuckled and picked up the pen, bending to fill in his name, address, library member number and what not as he spoke to her.

"Hello Scieszka, how are you?"

"Fine thank you, what are you doing with my friend Leo?"

She smiled as she picked up the copy of Tolstoy, its cover bare except for the author's name, flipping though the pages as she looked back up at Edward over her wire glasses. Edward finished signing what seemed like the twelfth line and stood, looking at what he would consider his friend.

"Well, I figured I'd check it out. I mean, if a girl would rather protect it from damage than look after her own scraped hands, it must be good!"

Scieszka blushed and laughed slightly at this. She pulled the card from the front cover, stamped it and signed it. She then slipped it back inside and closed the cover, peaking at the title a moment before looking back up at him.

"Good luck, I don't think you'll get through it in a week."

"I think it will be easy! What makes you say I can't?"

Scieszka simply smiled and shrugged, picking up a stack of books from behind the desk and turning, looking over her shoulder as she disappeared between the stacks.

"You'll see!"

Edward shook his head picked the book up off the desk, turning on his heel and walking out the front doors and onto the steps. After adjusting his eyes to the light, blinking almost comically, Edward flipped the cover open and frowned at the sight of Russian writing and nothing else. Hmmm, this was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

That's that for now. My boyfriend asked if this would become romantic. I'm not really sure, I'm somewhat content on Edward and Scieszka remaining friends right now. I don't know, I change my mind more times than a traffic light. 


	3. Chapter 3: Resisting

So sorry I didn't get this up earlier. Okay, this one kinda just happened so I'm sorry if it's not my best. Next few should come up quickly.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sciezska or Ed. I own books. Lots and lots of books.

* * *

Books, Falls and a Not-So-First Meeting

Chapter 3: Resisting

Sort and categorize. Enter into the catalogue. Shelving. Back to start. Sciezska sighed as she slipped down the rows of shelves with the cart, grabbing a stack of books and placing them into their proper place in the system. Numbers and letters. It was all she could do not to pick up that particularly interesting looking murder mystery on the cart. It beckoned to her and every few volumes she would glance at it.

"No Sciezska, you have work to do!"

She mutters to herself, pushing her glasses back up her nose and pushing the cart further along. Another glance. A twitch of her nose as she uselessly attempts to fight the urge. She raps her fingers on the side of the cart as she stares at the cover. She reaches down and flips it open to the cover page, an illustration accompanying the title. Who was the man with the glasses? And how did he know the charming looking woman in the red dress? Was the knife in her hand really hers?

Sciezska never could resist a book.

Grabbing the book, she leaned her back against the shelf, flipping the book open to the first chapter, biting her lip and beginning. Before long, she was lost in a faraway place called Brooklyn, and she was tracking the young woman through its dirty streets. Gangsters, a plot for insurance money, a dirty liar… Sciezska didn't even notice the man who stood before her.

"Sciezska! Hello? Anyone home? Earth to Sciezska…"

A gloved hand rested on the top of the book and pushed it down to reveal the smiling face of a man with blond hair. Sciezska blinked, eyes adjusting after staring at paper and ink for so long. Golden eyes, kind smile, just a touch shorter than her…

"Edward!"

Said man laughed at her delayed reaction and Sciezska blushed as she snapped the book shut, clutching it to her chest.

"Reading on the job again, eh Sciezska?"

She blushed further and slipped the book back onto the cart, pushing it further down the rows, Edward right behind her as she turned the corner. Slipping a few more volumes back onto the shelves, Sciezska tried to pull her mind out of the questions she had over the book and into the conversation at hand. She nodded, looking back at Ed as he smiled at her.

"It seemed interesting. Murder mystery is one of my favourite genres!"

Ed quirked a brow and tilted his head to the side, crossing his arms as they slowed to a stop and Sciezska continued putting books away.

"Is there a genre you don't like?"

Sciezska stopped and looked him in the eyes. His grin widened and she nodded.

"Uh huh, there's the… Well, I'm not really a fan of… That is, to say…"

Sciezska admitted defeat and sighed, leaning her elbow on the shelf and her chin in her hand. Edward chuckled and picked up the book from its place on the cart, flipping open the cover and scanning the pages in half interest. He looked back up at the brunette to see her continuing with her work, a blush across her nose.

"At least it's not a gushy, 'lost on cloud nine' romance novel!"

Sciezska blushed further and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, her head down to keep Ed from noticing the embarrassment written on her face. It didn't work however, and he cackled as he leaned to meet her eyes, watching her blush spread to her ears.

"Oh, you do read those sorts of books!"

Sciezska bristled and snatched the book from his hands, closing it and shoving it, rather out of its place, onto the shelf. Turning back to the blond behind her, she crossed her arms, eyes flashing as she spoke in what she considered her best 'stern librarian' voice.

"Is there something I can help you find, Mr. Elric?"

Edward sighed, a smile still on his lips and Sciezska watched as he reached into the pocket inside his long brown trench coat, pulling out a thick volume. She recognized it instantly as the copy of Tolstoy she had dropped when they met, the one he borrowed soon after. She quirked an eyebrow at him and he shrugged.

"You're right, I couldn't finish it. I'd like to renew it if possible, and I'd like to borrow a book on Russian translation."

Sciezska eyed him up and down, then smiled, turning on her heel and walking down the rows, Edward right behind her. In moments, they were standing in the Foreign Languages section, Sciezska on tip toes as she pulled out the books on translations. Another short walk and they were at the check out desk, Edward once again filling out the log book and Sciezska stamping the cards. She glanced up at him as she finished signing, flipping the book covers closed.

"You realize that we have a German and an English translation, much easier than learning Russian."

Edward straightened, picking up the two books and watching as she leaned back in her chair, pushing her glasses back up her nose. He grinned and tapped his fingers against the spines, turning and calling over his shoulder.

"I could never resist a challenge!"

* * *

I must say, I have grown to love this pairing... That doesn't mean there will be crazy library snogging.


	4. Chapter 4: Coffee and Questioning

Me own nothing. Me want FMA, but me own nothing. Yet.

* * *

Books, Falls and Not-So-First Meetings

Chapter 4: Coffee and Questioning

It took him three renewals to finish it. Three bloody renewals. And as he snapped the cover shut, finished at last, he had frowned.

Edward Elric did not understand Tolstoy. Hmmm, maybe something had been lost in translation.

Not that he would admit it to his favourite librarian. Upon returning said book, he had all but cornered Sciezska at her front desk, refusing to let her by to collect the volumes in the return bin until she agreed to have coffee at a small café down the street. Frustrated and behind in her work, she had agreed. His explanation had been simple enough: Two avid readers meeting over a hot cup of coffee to have a friendly discussion about books and the like.

However, upon later thought, Edward realized that he had left himself completely open to humiliation as he would be forced to admit he hadn't a clue what Leo rambled about. He decided to play more on 'the like' part of the discussion.

"When is your birthday?"

Sciezska froze, her spoon halting from its previous activity of stirring, her wide green eyes darting up to meet golden ones. After a moment of watching him stare at her, his lips curled in that sly smile of his as he awaited her answer, she breaks the connection. She blinks, staring down at the swirling black liquid as she responds shyly.

"April."

"The?"

"Eighteenth."

Edward nods at this, seeming satisfied. He leaned back, left arm draped over the back of his chair. His eyes scan the way Sciezska lifts her cup to her lips, sipping when he continues.

"Where did you grow up?"

She stops, lowering the cup and he waits, still staring unblinkingly. She shifts nervously, all too aware that he is stock still, not breaking the gaze that she feels on her as she looks down again.

"Düsseldorf."

He nods once more. She doesn't look up this time and he tilts his head until he can see her eyes past her chestnut hair. His eyes widen at the slight blush on her cheeks and he reaches to brush her hair back. She jumps and he does in return, both laughing. Finally they calm and Edward sips his coffee. Sciezska pounces on the opportunity.

"So, about books…"

Edward swallows and shakes his head. Sciezska mirrors him and frowns, watching as he holds his hand up to stop her.

"No, I'm not done yet. Any siblings?"

Sciezska sighs and folds her arms across her chest. She had obviously been misled.

"Not one. About Tolstoy…"

Edward returns to his former position, right leg crossed over left, left arm over the back of the chair, though he doesn't reply. He drums the fingers of his right hand on the table, the metal apparent under his gloves, his grin set firmly in place, burning golden eyes firmly holding their connection with hers. At last he speaks.

"No ring on your finger, are you married?"

"No."

Sciezska answers briskly and tilts her head to the side, eyes burning. She had never agreed to a game of 21 Questions. At last she makes the connection between his constant interrogations and his defence to her advances.

"You didn't understand Tolstoy, did you?"

Edward sighs, his head hung in shame. Cornered and poked in the ribs with a sharp stick.

"Not a word."


	5. Chapter 5: September Brought Many Things

I cave.

Books, Falls and Not-So-First Meetings

Chapter 5: September Brings Many Things

It was September. A time Sciezska both anticipated with bated breath and dreaded at the same time. It brought many things. It brought volumes stuck in the wrong spot. New members to be added to the library's registration book. Groups of youth to be shushed for being to loud or kicked out entirely for destroying priceless copies.

It was back to school.

Flocks of students reported for duty after classes, bunkering down with their notes and camping out until ushered through the doors at closing. Tutors grumbled in frustration at their clueless students. Aggravated regulars trying to find their favourite table in the sea of heads. Professors' assistants ran through the aisles, collecting this journal and that encyclopaedia, making notes and crossing off lists.

Much like Edward Elric.

Since their meeting over coffee that one day, Sciezska had only seen him perhaps once a week, though definitely the day his book was due. They would walk the aisles of the library, chatting about this and that, sometimes venturing out for coffee or a day at the pictures. Edward rarely dealt with any of the other librarians, preferring the company of the bespectacled girl with chin length brown hair and green eyes.

Upon the start of classes at Munich's university, he had told her that he had snagged the position of apprentice to one of the physics professors, as well as tutor to his fellow chemistry students.

Now he seemed to take his dutiful spot at the study tables everyday, safe for those far and few days between when his little brother (Alphonse, was it?) was the one he tutored. Sciezska could set her watch by him. In at noon once morning chemistry classes were over, studying and tutoring. He'd leave at four to help with Doctor Steinbeck's evening physics class and have a quick dinner with his brother. Back at seven for another round of studying and gone again when the library closed at nine. He'd spend all of Saturday with his nose in a book, reserving Sunday for "downtime."

Though he had an impeccable work ethic, one that put even Sciezska to shame, he still made time for his family, and even his friends. During those breaks when he would leave his studies to stretch his legs, he'd walk with Sciezska through the aisles, the two chatting away about one subject or another as she filed away books. He would ask her assistance with matters which he knew little about (Which Sciezska was finding hard to believe) and subjects he only pretended to know little about (Because Edward really enjoyed her company). On the Sundays that weren't reserved for Alphonse, Edward would meet with her. The two had become practically inseparable.

So naturally it was no surprise to see Edward march up to her late one night, his hair loose around his shoulders, his jacket thrown off to escape the heat of the library and his top button undone in frustration. At least, that's how it appeared.

"Sciezska, I'm missing some of my notes, could you help me find volume of theorems again?"

Nodding, she lead him back to the deserted shelves in the physics stacks (Because who really wanted to study physics at eight-thirty on a Tuesday night?), weaving through the selves and humming softly to herself. Oh yes, Edward looking for some odd book seemed normal enough. She hardly noticed how Edward calmly strolled behind her, glancing this way and that as if on a casual walk than searching for long lost equations.

It wasn't until she heard him clear his throat that she turned to see him staring at her with that sly grin of his, eyes sparking mischievously. His hands were shoved in his pants pockets, leaning his shoulder against the bookshelf a few feet away, his legs crossed at the ankle. His expression almost spelled trouble and she laughed as she turned back to her search for the 'lost treasure,' her voice mirroring his demeanour.

"What are you thinking, Mr Elric?"

She hears him chuckle, though doesn't bother to turn to him, instead standing on tip toe in her quest.

"I was just wondering if your boyfriend would be upset if he found out…"

She blinks, slightly confused. Sciezska didn't have a boyfriend. Between work and visiting her mother, who was not in good health these days, and visiting with Edward, she really didn't have the time for a boyfriend. But the sight of the book catches her eye and she doesn't bother to figure it out before replying.

"About what?"

The hand that is reaching for the book is caught around the wrist and her body is turned and pressed against the shelf. Sciezska is an inch taller than Edward, really she is, but when he pushes forward she shrinks until she must look up at him. His eyes really are like molten gold and she blushes as his hands find hers and all at once his face is an inch from hers, warm breath on her lips making her eyes widen.

"This."

His lips are on hers before she can reply and the room has grown incredibly warm all of a sudden. His eyes close and after a moment of shock she follows suit, her lips matching his soft caressing. Her stiff body relaxes and when he is sure she won't slap him and run, he lets her hands go, his own ghosting down to rest at her waist. Her fingers trail up his arms up they golden hair, so much softer than it looks hanging in that ponytail, and at the contact he deepens the kiss, if only a little.

Sciezska's head is spinning. She's kissing a man, in the deserted physics stacks, late at night, at work! Work! She had so much of it to do, sitting at the desk waiting for her and it certainly wouldn't do itself. Goodness it's gotten hot in here, but that metal hand of his is shockingly cool on her skin! It shocks her that the thumping in her ears is her heart and she presses her hands to his chest to steady herself and the shelf where he's pinned her is digging into her hip, but oh he is an amazing kisser!

And all at once it is over. She opens her eyes, which meet his and she is left in a trance. He doesn't pull completely away from her and for the first time she realizes it's so hot in here because he is pressed flush against her. His nose and lips brush lightly against hers as he reaches for something above her, but his eyes stay locked on hers and he whispers so low she strains to hear.

"Thanks for book…"

Was that what they came here for? She realizes it is when he holds up the book. She can hardly breathe and she blinks to bring herself back to reality, but when she opens her eyes he is gone. Her trembling fingers lift to touch her lips and she is quite content to stand there all night, reliving the last moment over and over again.

Indeed, September brought many things!

* * *

Stay tuned for Edward's take on the kiss.


	6. Chapter 6: Never Been Kissed

So, Ed and Sciezska? Yes, no?

Not mine.

* * *

Books, Fall and Not-So-First Meetings

Chapter 6: Never Been Kissed

It had been a week an a half since Edward had been to the library. A week and a half since he had grabbed a bewildered Sciezska, pinned her against the bookshelf and kissed her. It was more amazing than he had daydreamed as he watched her work, books in her arms and always wearing that cute smile.

Until reality had set in.

He had kissed Sciezska. He had pinned the poor girl to a shelf in the middle of the deserted physics section, at night, and kissed her. Kissed her! He didn't start slow by flirting or holding her hand or asking her pointed questions like that one time at coffee. He didn't even ask permission! He'd just skipped straight to the kiss. He'd leaned forward with his lips puckered and pressed them against hers, and then ran out when he realized what he'd done.

Wasn't that technically sexual assault? Gah!

He kept playing it in his head, over and over again. He was horrified. Oh, Edward had liked it, very much so, but did she? Should he have waited until they were away somewhere else? Should he have asked her out on a date? He probably shouldn't have just grabbed her and kissed her. He probably shouldn't have just run out like that. He probably should have kissed her properly.

What was the proper etiquette for kissing a girl in a library, anyways? Was there one? Having never kissed a girl anywhere before, Edward had to admit that he was clueless on the subject. Entropy, aerodynamics… Those he could do. Kissing was another story entirely. His lack of experience with girls had left him stranded that night, so he'd come up with what he thought was a smooth attempt at flirting (Though any attempt seems smooth when you're dead tired from studying for twelve hours.) and he proceeded to lure her up to the empty physics stacks. He was so nervous, he could barely stutter out that wise crack about her boyfriend being mad.

He didn't even know whether she had a boyfriend or not! Which, after what he had done, seemed like a very valid question to ask. He could have at least waited for a real answer before going through the motions of kissing her. With his luck, he'd have a very perturbed man the size of Alex Armstrong waiting to strangle him the moment he stepped foot into the library.

Furthermore, he feared that he had ruined a perfect friendship.

So when Edward spotted the librarian a street ahead on his way to the university, he panicked, nearly knocking a little old lady to the ground in his mad dash to hide in a small alley. Peaking around the brick wall, he saw Sciezska a few shops down, reading the headline of the newspapers stacked at the door.

Heaving a sigh, he slipped back into the edge of the alley, pressing his back against the wall and closing his eyes. He could hide out here, couldn't he? She wouldn't find him here, would she? But what if she did? Maybe he would try small talk. Or maybe he should just run up to her and start apologizing immediately! How quickly could he pack and be out of Munich?

But wouldn't that make it seem like he wasn't interested and the kiss was a mistake? Because he most certainly was interested and that kiss was definitely not a mistake. Sort of. Yikes, what was it Al had said during their little talk?

_Alphonse looked up at his older brother, who sat at the kitchen table for the tenth night in a row, struggling to read in the dim light that the lamps in their cheap apartment were barely capable of emitting._

"_Brother, why don't you go to the library?"_

_The terror that caused Edward's face to pale and his eyes to widen was answer enough without his rapid shake of the head._

"_Can't!"_

_Alphonse quirked a brow, standing and crossing the room to sit in the chair opposite his brother._

"_Why not? Let me guess, you insulted Proust in front of Sciezska!"_

_Al laughed, which earned him a scowl from Edward. Al's laughter halted immediately. _

"_Worse?"_

_Edward nodded, blush starting to creep over his nose, along his cheeks to his ears._

"_What?"_

_Edward continued to blush, sliding down in his chair until his chin rested on the table and he mumbled so low Al couldn't hear._

"_Sorry, I didn't catch that…"_

"_I kissed her! I kissed her and then I ran!"_

_Al stared, his mouth agape and eyes wide. He blinked, reaching up and rubbing the back of his head._

"_Oh."_

_Edward's face felt like it was on fire and he covered it with his hands, clenching his eyes tightly closed and groaning. Al sighed and looking back up at his brother._

"_Well, have you tried talking to her?"_

Talking to her. That might work. Yes, that's what he'd try. Peaking around the edge of the wall he had been leaning against, he gave a shout of shock to see Sciezska standing right there. She in turn gave a cry and they jumped from each other like magnets of similar poles. She takes a deep breath to calm herself, then turns her attention back to him, eyes staring at him in a contemplating, expectant way.

Well, no time like the present. He resists the urge to run and takes a deep breath, looking into her green eyes.

"Sciezska, about that kiss. I-"

He doesn't get to finish as she leans forward, pressing her lips to his and cutting off any sentence he may have formed. His eyes widen in shock as he realizes that he isn't being yelled at, he isn't being slapped and insulted. He's being kissed. His mind finally catches up and he is about to kiss back when she pulls away, smiling slightly.

"I know Edward, I know."

He stares a moment, then smiles. They take each other's hand and walk towards the small park just a block down from the university. Sciezska speaks as if the past week and a half hasn't passed, completely business.

"Your library books are overdue."

* * *

Things get personal next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: First Dates and Impressions

I can't believe it's been almost a year since I last updated this! I am so sorry! Anywho, this was all I could come up with for this chapter. I have a few ideas for the next two, so bear with me if this one sucks.

* * *

Books, Falls and a Not-So-First Meeting

Chapter 7: First Dates and Good Impressions

Sciezska reached up and flattened her hair for the fifth time in the last ten minutes, checking in the small mirror in her tiny bathroom in her miniscule apartment that she looked alright. A simple yet elegant blue dress and white cardigan with comfortable shoes in case they were going somewhere that required walking. Her hair was brushed out and she wore the slightest bit of pink tint on her lips. Yes, she looked alright.

Didn't she?

Maybe a dress on the first date was a little desperate seeming. Perhaps the tint was a little too pink, maybe she would look like some 'scarlet woman' as her mother had called them with a curled lip. Surely no conversation could redeem her from that! Sciezska sniffed at this thought. She didn't want to come across as either of these. She wanted to impress him, not scare him off! He was quite the catch, after all! Smart, charming, funny, handsome…

Sciezska swallowed and flattened her hair again.

She could still change, couldn't she? Slipping from the bathroom into her bedroom, she quickly opened the top drawer to her dresser, rustling through the clothes that she'd already deemed inappropriate when a knock at the door made her freeze. Very slowly she straightened, turning to look over her shoulder into the hallway, then over at the small clock on her wall.

It was seven o-clock. It was seven o-clock and he was right on time. Who shows up at seven o-clock for a seven o-clock date? Everyone knows that seven o-clock means seven-fifteen, seven-ten at earliest! Didn't it?

Blast her inexperience at this sort of thing! Romance novels could only provide so much input!

Sciezska threw the armful of clothes she had back into the drawer, quickly nudging it shut with her hip and she runs out to the front door, opening the latch and peaking through the peep-hole. There he was, looking down at himself and brushing off some invisible dirt from the knees of his pants. Giving a soft gulp, taking a deep breath and letting it out, Sciezska flips the lock and pulls the door open.

"Hello Edward!"

Gold eyes spark as he smiles and greets her in kind. A nervous sort of quiet settles on them and she isn't quite sure what to say next. Edward looks much the same and he swallows hard as he shuffles on the spot. It is a few minutes of staring at each other in silence before she decides that silence is probably better than saying the wrong thing. How is it that two people who can usually blather on and on about science and philosophy during friendly get-togethers can't make idle chit chat on a date?

Sciezska grabs her keys and flicks off the lights, joining him in the hallway as she locks the door. She turns to him and he gently takes her hand, leading her down the stairs and out of the apartment building. Since she has no idea where he is taking her, she follows him along the street and into the small park that led to the bridge. They remain silent as they cross and she takes this time to see him.

His hair is brushed and shiny, styled in the same high ponytail but much more neat. He has changed his usual vest and pants to black, his shirt pressed and fresh. He's walking with proper posture for once and his features stand out in the twilight. His gloves are clean, not smudged with ink and everyday wear, and she swears that she can smell some sort of intoxicating cologne on him!

Edward looks absolutely stunning and Sciezska suddenly feels very self conscious. Trying to move as little as possible, she smoothes the front of her dress, reaching up and tucking her hair behind her ear. Glancing back up at Edward, she gasps when she sees that he is looking her way, blushing and looking over the side of the bridge at the water.

The hand holding hers tightens and Sciezska gives a small cry of shock as she is pulled to him. Edward's lips find hers and once again she is left breathless by his kiss, eyes fluttering closed at the feeling of it all. Goodness, he was good at this! After a moment of kissing, Sciezska realizes that they are in public and this was probably very inappropriate and if anyone from work saw she'd surely never hear the end of it. But this was so romantic, and she really did like Edward, and that cologne was he was wearing was adding to the kiss and making her head spin in the best way…

Edward breaks the kiss and when Sciezska opens her eyes, she is surprised to find that he is blushing. With the slightest touch, he pushes a stray bit of hair back from her eyes and gives a slight smile, voice nervously shaking as he speaks.

"You look beautiful tonight."

* * *

I had this kicking around My Documents for a long time and I couldn't figure out how to make it work. I knew I wanted to do a first date, but I didn't know how to go about it with this pairing. Then I thought back on how my very first date. I was so nervous that I was going to say the wrong thing or wear something horrible. And then the date came and it was perfect. Thought I'd use that for inspiration. Again, sorry about the wait. Hopefully the next few will be up quickly.


	8. Chapter 8: A Mother's Love

I wanted to show the soft, comforting side of Edward. Not sure how well this will fly.

* * *

Books, Falls and Not So First Meetings

Chapter 8: A Mother's Love

Edward had been completely unprepared for this.

He knew very well what it felt like to have someone you cared for, someone you loved and held in regard above all others, die or ripped from your side. He knew what it meant to lose the people who raised you from your first breath. He knew that years of separation and tension with his best friend turned surrogate sister hurt less than leaving without a goodbye. He knew how it felt to lose idol after idol to death or some other dark force. He knew what it meant to be left behind.

But when he opened the door to the apartment, pulling on his coat to fend off the cold October air on the way to the research lab, he certainly did not know how to handle what he found sitting on his stoop.

A teary eyed Sciezska blinked up at him as he stopped dead in his tracks, staring down at her in shock. Quickly wiping away the tears on her cheeks, she stood up and sniffled. Edward took a step closer and blinked as she bit her lip, desperately trying to stem the flow of tears, and he couldn't help but get the sense that he knew what happened. As if to confirm his fear, Sciezska suddenly threw herself into his arms and gave a sob.

"Mother's gone!"

Edward sighed and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her as she buried her face into his chest. Sciezska's mother had been in rather poor health for quite some time now, and it had only been a week ago that the doctor had confirmed that it would be any day. It had barely given poor Sciezska time to grasp the news and it had all too fast become reality. Edward felt a pang of regret.

Margaret, or "Maggie" as he was told to call her, was a wonderful woman, and it was obvious where Sciezska had gotten all her best traits. While he'd only been fortunate enough to visit her in hospital a select few times, he'd grown fond of the elderly woman. Even as sickly as she had been, she had a bit of fire in her and the kindest smile Edward had come across in a long time, apart from Sciezska's of course. As he thought about how Maggie had patted his hand with a look that meant 'you'll do fine for my daughter' and a whisper that 'he's a fine young man,' he wished that he'd gotten to know her better.

Edward peeked his eyes open and looked down at the brown haired girl in his arms. Gently as he could, he guided her inside the apartment, leading her into the living room and sitting her down on the ancient sofa. He doesn't quite know how to handle emotional scenes from women, and despite all the people he has lost in his life, he can't find a thing he's learned that he can use to console her. Edward huffs at this.

Twenty years old and he can't even comfort his girlfriend!

Out of sheer desperation, Edward thinks back on his childhood and all of the times he'd been the one sobbing, and without pausing to reconsider he finds himself following his mother's actions. Pulling Sciezska into his lap, he runs his flesh hand along her back in slow lazy circles, kissing the top of her head, whispering that it would be alright and that it was okay to cry. She in turn holds him tighter and nudges his neck with her nose, sobs deepening only slightly as she lets the extent of her pain be shown.

After another few moments of crying into Edward's chest, Sciezska finally pulls back, swiping away the tears in vain, sniffling as she tried to speak through her soft sobs.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do! I know we've only been dating a few months, but I didn't know where else to go…"

Sciezska's voice trails off, staring at her hands rested on his shoulders and Edward gapes at her in shock, slightly perturbed. Finally his mind catches up and he shakes his head, taking Sciezska's chin in his hand and lifting her gaze to his.

"Sciezska, you are always welcome here! Especially at times like this!"

She gives a sniffle and nods her head, blushing and looking back down again. She leans forward and rests her head on his shoulder, patting the now wet spot in Edward's shirt where she had spent the last ten minutes crying. Resuming the circles he'd been rubbing into her back, Edward hugs her close, whispering low.

"I'm sorry about your mother."

Sciezska gives one last sniffle, closing her eyes and sighing as she breathes in his comforting scents, realizing just how he can comfort as he did.

"Same to you."

* * *

Wow. I can not write long chapters lately. Hopefully the message gets across anyways.


	9. Chapter 9: What Lovers Whisper

This one is a bit of comedy, romance and slight angst. Enjoy.

* * *

Books, Falls and Not So First Meetings

Chapter 9: What Lovers Whisper

The sound of the bedroom door slamming echoed around the rest of the apartment and sent vibrations shaking the floor. A tawny blond of eighteen and a half jumped at the sound, swiveling around in the armchair to see just what was happening. Sciezska stomped her way out to the living room, passing a bewildered Alphonse to slump onto the sofa, folding her arms across her chest and pouting like a small child. Alphonse looked her over with a raised eyebrow. Her hair was slightly tussled and her cheeks were flushed. Her eyes were glassy as if she'd been crying, but the way she held herself now sent one message:

'I am not amused.'

Alphonse quickly hid behind the newspaper he had been reading, pretending to be very interested in the prohibitions in New York. Not that he really cared; he'd never been one to take a drink anyways. Besides, he wasn't really reading. He was listening to the steady footsteps pacing in the bedroom, one step slightly heavier than the other due to a steel limb. Sciezska and Edward were having a fight… They never have fights!

"That man!"

The sudden outburst caused Alphonse to jump once again, staring in shock at Sciezska. The bespectacled girl huffed and fisted her hands in anger, shaking her head. Suddenly she jumped up and began pacing back and forth in front of Alphonse, who could only watch as she began her rant.

"Your brother can charm like no other! He can smile and wink and make any girl weak in the knees! I've seen him do it! But when I try to get close to him, try to get him to open up, he shoves me away! He just crawls back into his shell!"

Sciezska rounds on him and all poor Alphonse can do is recoil slightly, his eyes wide and mouth agape. After a few moments of silence in which the librarian and the ex-alchemist stare at each other, she finally starts pacing again, continuing where she left off.

"We have been courting for the last six months! Six! He's smart and we have so much in common and he's really is the sweetest man I've ever met, so I don't want to give up quite yet! I wish he would show me how he feels! We've only kissed a few times and he's a rather good kisser, especially when he does that nibbly thing…"

Sciezska pauses to stare into space in a sort of day dreamy way and Alphonse blushes at the piece of information about his brother that he wasn't quite sure what to do with. He had known that Sciezska and Edward had kissed. It was him who had been the one to tell Edward to talk to her after the 'library snogging incident,' for Pete's sake! But to find out about the quality of his brother's kissing was far more than he would have liked to know and he returns to his newspaper to distract himself from the awkward conversation at hand.

He is barely through the first paragraph when the paper is ripped from his hands and Sciezska is sitting on the arm of the chair, effectively cornering him.

"You must know! How can I tell if he's serious about me!?"

Alphonse gave a squeak. If there was anyone more inexperienced with romance and relationships than Edward, it was certainly him! He hadn't even gone as far as holding hands with a girl, so he was sure any advice he had to give would be useless. However, the idea of a very disgruntled Sciezska taking out her rage on him after his silence made him gulp; Winry had ingrained the wrath that women can bestow into his mind forever.

Well, he may not know about relationships, but he did know about his brother.

Licking his lips, he took Sciezska's arms in his hands, guiding her off her perch on the arm of the chair and back onto the sofa. Sitting down next to her, he thought a moment about the ball of somewhat eclectic energy that was his older sibling. Finally, he turned to her.

"What exactly happened that made all this start? I mean, my brother has a bit of a short fuse, but with you he's unusually calm. I mean, did you make a short joke?"

Sciezska blushed at this and it was her turn to curl into herself. Tears lightly streaked her cheeks and her lip quivered. After a moment of silence and a pointed nudge in the side from Alphonse's elbow, Sciezska whispered.

"I just confessed something to him."

Alphonse understood at once. Sighing, he nodded, crossing his arms and leaning back into the sofa. No wonder the poor girl was so upset! His brother had never been good with affection. When people got all emotional, Edward would blush and mutter something mildly insulting before walking off. He had undoubtedly done the same with Sciezska, causing the librarian to think the worst. And now Alphonse had to set her straight.

"He does care about you."

Sciezska blinked up at him, shocked. Alphonse felt a pang of sympathy when he saw the tears and continued on, standing and leaving the living room for a minute. When he returned, he handed a steaming cup of tea to the girl, sitting to continue.

"I know he cares about you, most definitely. He has three topics of conversation; chemistry, home and you. And that's saying something!"

Sciezska blinked in surprise as she watched Alphonse pick up his newspaper. After pausing to think a moment, he continued.

"There's also all the little things I see him do for you. Like when it's cold and he gives you his coat. He never did that for any of the other girls he knew! Or when we're in the market picking up groceries, he always remembers to pick up peppermint sticks because he knows you like them…"

Alphonse trailed off as he flipped open the paper, reading the headline on the page. Sciezska suddenly felt very selfish and embarrassment. She stared down at the cup of tea before taking a sip, thinking back on the night before when he had offered her the sweet treat.

Guilt curled in her stomach and she felt awful at having cornered Edward's brother to force such information from him. Glancing at the bedroom door, which hadn't opened once during the commotion of her little interrogation, she sighed. With another blush, Sciezska set the cup of unfinished tea down on the table and stood, straightening her skirt.

"Thank you, Alphonse, for the advice and the tea. I should go."

The young man gave a slight nod and a smile. Sciezska turned and walked to the entranceway, stopping to slowly pull on her coat and scarf. Perhaps she would go home and bury herself in a good book to take her mind off the confusing subject.

She hadn't even realized that the bedroom door had opened until a pair of mismatched arms circled around her waist, pinning her own arms across her chest. A face tucked itself in her neck just below her ear and she stilled at the warm breath stirring her hair. After a moment of silence, Edward's voice whispered so low that she would have missed it if she been able to breathe.

"I love you too."

* * *

I've wanted to write that for so long!


	10. Chapter 10: Snow

Hello. Haven't updated this in a LONG time. This popped into my head watching the snow fall while wearing my Ed coat. Dunno why. This isn't the last chapter in this collection, but it's coming up pretty quick.

* * *

Books, Fall and Not So First Meetings

Chapter 10: Snow

The wind stung as it blew, biting Sciezska's cheeks red as she walked along the snowy Munich streets, a bag of books slung on her shoulder. She pulled her coat closer to herself, tucking her nose into the scarf around her neck as she crossed the street towards her apartment, slipping in the slush and snow as she went. Along with cold, the wind had brought a wet patch of snow that covered the houses and streets a foot deep, making the walk from her flat to the library dreadful, even if it was only a few blocks.

Normally Sciezska wouldn't mind. It was, after all, a beautiful sight to see all the buildings covered like gingerbread houses, frosted with ice cycles hanging from the gutters and soft lights in the windows. But Sciezska was simply not in the mood to take in the sights. She was cold and wet, her shoes soaked through long ago and her coat simple to thin to block out the bone chilling winds. So she made her way to the flat miserably.

As she crossed the final street, Sciezska dodged a car that sped down the cobblestone far too fast, jumping back and slipping on a patch of ice. Now, Sciezska has never been overly graceful to begin with, but ice did nothing to help her situation. Eyes wide and throwing her hands out, her feet went right out from underneath her and the ground was met with her back end.

"Oh… Ouch."

Giving a soft moan, she lifted her gloved hand and straightened her glasses, which had slipped down her nose. Picking herself up carefully, arms out to keep her balance, she turned and wiped the slush clinging to back of her dress. Sighing and wincing slightly, she picked up the books that had fallen out of her bag and continued on.

It had been a very bad day. She had been late leaving the apartment and forgetting her draft of research on ancient scriptures, had been caught once again by the head librarian reading on the job and she had been dealing with grouchy library members since the snow had started So when Sciezska finally saw the front of the apartment building she lived in, she let out a sigh of relief, which was short lived. The window of her apartment that faced the street was not lit and she felt her chest tighten with a longing ache.

He wasn't home yet.

Edward had left for 'a very important mission-er-research trip' with his brother a little more than a month ago, insisting that he couldn't say more than it was dangerous and best if she didn't come along. Sciezska instantly began to worry. She didn't know where they were going, what they were doing or how long they'd be gone. He simply packed the tattered old suitcase which had once belonged to his father, kissed her deeply but outside their apartment and walked away without a second glance.

Every once in a while she would receive a postcard (though it was really just a scrap of paper with a quick note simply signed 'love Ed'), the postage stamps reaching as far as southern Italy and Ireland. He often didn't say much, but rather that they were working hard and that he looked forward to seeing her again. From the small pieces that he let slip, she knew that they were looking for something possibly dangerous, that someone else was looking for it too and that they often didn't have supplies. This did nothing to relieve her unease.

All these horrible situations had built themselves up in her mind, the side effect of having read too many dramas, and now she feared the worst. Had Edward and his brother Alphonse gotten themselves into trouble? Was this something to do with the run in with Thule he had mentioned briefly before? Was this to do with his research in physics? It made Sciezska's stomach twist with nerves and she was scared that Edward would arrive badly hurt or not at all.

Sciezska swallowed hard at the last thought as she climbed the final step to the third floor and walked over to her apartment door. A small slip of paper sat on the stoop and she bent to pick it up, turning it over to see a slightly childish drawing of what she recognized as Edward with his arms wrapped around her. In the corner is was once again signed 'love Ed.' He always was pathetic at drawing.

Hugging the drawing to her chest, she unlocked the door, stepping into the darkness and shutting the door. She closed her eyes and sighed at the all-too-quiet state of the flat. Flicking on the light and turning to step into the main room. Opening her eyes, she gave a small gasp.

Two arms she knew like her own wrapped around her, pulling her close to a broad chest. Gold hair fell gently along her cheek as soft lips caught hers in a deep, longing kiss and the smell of mechanics oil and spicy soap hung in the air. Letting her eyes flutter closed, she clung to the body now holding hers, cheeks flushed as they kissed.

As Edward pulled away from the kiss and tucked his face into her hair, he whispered more about being in her arms than back in Munich.

"I'm home."

* * *

That's sort of a home for the holidays type of chapter. I really do like Ed and Sciezska together. It makes for cuteness.


End file.
